A Love Like War
by parkwaydriv3
Summary: "I never planned to fall for her...I'm supposed to hate her" Chloe Beale was never meant to fall for Beca Mitchell. She was supposed to hate her. But when she has to 'fake' date her feelings start to arise


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of these characters apart from Chase and a few others that will be added soon**

*Chloe's POV*

"I'm breaking up with you." Is the first thing my boyfriend of a year said to me when i arrived at the mall. The thing i least expected him to say.

"You're what?!" I replied back instantly with tears in my eyes. I honestly never expected him to break up with me. I mean we're perfect together... well were. I thought he loved me. I know i love him. This just can't be happening right now. Please someone tell me this isnt happening.

"You heard what i said Chloe" He sighed. I could tell he was getting annoyed with me already and i havent even been here for five minute. "I just can't do this anymore." He added.

"Why not Chase? Why the fuck not? I thought you loved me!" I almost yelled at him. I can't deal with this right now. I came here to talk to him. To laugh with him. To just be us. I came here so that i could ignore how terrible my days has been. Yet from the minute i arrived here my day has just gotten worse.

" I do love you Riley.." He paused "Its just not in the same way i used to... i-i think i've fallen for someone else" He added sheepishly looking down at the table

"Well then i guess it's time to tell you i was planning on breaking up with you anyway." I stated. This caused him to look up at me completely confused.

"Oh" Came his short reply

"Yeah i've been seeing someone behind your back for the past few months and i finally decided i wanted to be with them properly. Out in the open.." I lied. I just want to cause him as much pain as he is causing me to go through right now. He knows i'm weak. He knows he was the only person keeping me alive.

He just stared at me with a blank expression on his face "They'll be here soon" I added quickly

"Well i want to see who this person is then" He simply stated. Now i'm panicking. He isnt supposed to react like this he's supposed to get mad or upset. He's not supposed to want to meet them. Theyre not even real.

Then out of the corner of my eye i saw a group of people walking past that consisted of 2 girls and 5 boys. Praying i get one of the boys i stood up and grabbed one of their arms. "Well here they are." I said

"Wait.. You've been cheating on me with not only a GIRL but BECA FUCKING MITCHELL? Youre supposed to fucking hate her" Now he seemed angry, but i was to bothered by the name i heard to even take any notice of him. I looked to my right and there she was Beca Mitchell standing there with a big cocky grin on her face. Great just great. Could my day get any worse?

Apparently it could..  
"Yes Chase as you can see she has been cheating on you with me" Came Beca's voice in a smug tone. I carried on staring at her watching as that cocky grin just got bigger and bigger. You have got to be kidding me right now.

"Whatever. I always knew you were a dyke anyway" Chase spat as he stood up and started to storm off.

What the hell have i just done? He's now going to hate me. I looked to my right and saw Ashley standing there with one eyebrow raised.

"So we're dating now are we?" She asked that same cocky grin on her face. Ugh i cant stand her. She thinks she can get anyone she wants, that every girl wants to be with her. She thinks I want to be with her. She's been trying to get in to my pants from the very first day we met.

"No" I replied trying to get past her

"Well i think you're going to have to..Considering you just told you're ex-boyfriend we are-" Came her reply as she blocked my way past her.

I sighed "Okay i get it" Cutting her off. "We'll do this for a week whenever he's around we have to act like i couple. Let me emphasize the word act. None of this is real its all fake you got it? Just long enough for him to believe it. Then once the week is up we can say it just wasnt working so you broke things off" I explained. "Sound fair?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah whatever" She replied. Looking up at me she smirked. "Any rules?"

"Just one you can't kiss me" That made the smirk drop off her face

"You're kidding me right?" She asked

"Nope" I replied popping the 'p'

"Fine whatever" She replied looking over at her friends who were waving her over

"Just go" I said "I'm going now anyway"

I put my earphones in my and pulled out my iPod while slowly starting to walk away

"HEY" I heard coming from behind me. I turned around and took my earphones out to see Beca still standing in the same spot i left her. " I have on rule for you. Dont fall in love with me" She added as she started to walk away.

I put my earphones back in and started to blast Suicide Silence. "I don't plan on it" I mumbled to myself.

What have i just gotten myself in to?

-

**So this is my first story. **  
**Like and Comment some feedback.**  
**Next Chapter should be up sometime next week**


End file.
